


Facing the Darkness To Get To The Light

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [27]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Sometimes in your darkness in life you need your friends to help bring you back into the brightness.  But the work won't be easy.  You still have to face the darkness.  But your friends will always be there to bring the light shining back into your life.





	Facing the Darkness To Get To The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo slot (22) {Location} - Whyte Wryam - for the Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum.
> 
> Seeing how this is Number #1 on the The Yearly 365 Challenge ... I'm going to count it there also.  
> \-- Kismet R.T. Realtin (FFN)

The door to the Southside seedy bar opened letting the day light in.

"Shut the door." Someone from the bar shouted.

The door shut behind a tall blonde haired beauty. Her blue eyes searched until they landed on the person she came here for. She walked towards the table for two. Sitting down in the seat next to the slumped over brunette. "Hello Veronica."

Veronica turned her blurry eyes onto the blonde. "You aren't whom I want Polly. Go home." Her eyes turned back to the glass of whiskey that was in front of her. She gripped it in her hands, lifting it to her mouth. She swallowed it down in one swing. Lowering it. "Another bar keep." She slurred.

"You had enough." Polly firmly stated. "Lets go."

"You don't g-ge-tt to tell m-me what to do." Veronica snarled as her angry eyes met the sad eyes of Polly Cooper. "Get the f-fuck out of here Pol. Just leave me a-l-al-alone here."

"You know I can't do that Ronnie." Polly spoke in a gentle but firm voice. "You can't spend the rest of your life drinking. Not here; not anywhere in the world."

Veronica spat spittle to the right of her. "It's a f-f-ree country. Last time I ch-checked." She grabbed the glass that the bartender set in front of her.

Polly grabbed the glass and managed to pull it out of Veronica's grasp. She threw behind them.

Veronica stood to her feet. Her palms unsteadily on the table. "The only reason why I don't hit you right now Polly Cooper; is because you are B's sister."

Polly looked up with compassion. "Betty wouldn't want you wasting away like this Ronnie." She leaned forward. "It won't bring her back." A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of her baby sister. "Betty is gone. She's dead."

Veronica shook her head. "N-no don't say that. Betty is just in her d-da-rk place. She'll be back. I ju-j-just need to f-find h-her is all. She'll be ba-ba-back."

Polly stood to her feet. "No Veronica." She wrapped her arms around the broken nineteen year old brunette whom had fallen in love with her baby sister ... only to have to lose her to death so early on. "Betty is at peace in Heaven. She 's in the most lightness of life."

Veronica broke burying herself into Betty's sister as she drunkenly accepted Betty's death. But she fully knew that when she sobered up she would never ever accept Betty's death. She was going to find a way to find Betty in her dark place ... find a way to beg Betty back to her once more.


End file.
